Ein Notfall in der Familie von Ishafel
by Vaysh11
Summary: Das erste Coming-out ist das schwerste. ***Deutsche Übersetzung von Ishafels "Gamemanship".


**Titel:** Ein Notfall in der Familie (und andere Ablenkungsmanöver)  
**Autorin:** Ishafel  
**Link zum englischen Original:** ishafel . livejournal . com / 118070 . html (Leerstellen entfernen)  
**Beta:** durch die brillante Joan Waterhouse  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:** "Gamesmanship" wurde anlässlich des National Coming Out Day am 20. Oktober 2010 geschrieben.  
**Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: **Ishafel hat mir netterweise die Erlaubnis gegeben, die Übersetzung hier zu posten.

**

* * *

Ein Notfall in der Familie (und andere Ablenkungsmanöver)**

von Ishafel

übersetzt aus dem Englischen von: Vaysh

* * *

Vor zwei Jahren hätte er vielleicht Sergei zu dieser offiziellen Dinner-Einladung mitgenommen, und die ganze Sache wäre Vorspiel für sie gewesen, mit zu langen Blicken, federleichten Berührungen, geflüsterten Worten. Oder vielleicht wäre er sogar mit Astoria hingegangen, und sie hätten beide ihren Spaß gehabt. Denn was auch immer in der Presse über sie geklatscht wurde, sie waren nicht immer nur unglücklich zusammen gewesen. Vor einem Jahr hätte ihn vielleicht Blaise begleitet, und selbst die besten Zeiten mit ihm waren zwar immer irgendwie peinlich und seltsam, aber nie langweilig gewesen.

Aber heute – nun, normalerweise wären Pansy und Greg mit ihm hier, und sie hätten die ganze Nacht umsonst Sekt gesoffen und Draco all die Brötchen wegstibitzt. Aber Greg lag mit einer Gehirnerschütterung daheim. Anscheinend bestand die gesamte Trainingsstrategie der Cannons darin, den Spielern Klatschern in die Fresse zu schlagen, bis entweder die Knochen oder gleich ein Spieler dran glauben musste. Und weil Pan jetzt Krankenschwester spielen musste – was wahrscheinlich weit weniger unterhaltsam war als es sich anhörte – hatte Draco in letzter Minute ein paar Leute aus dem Büro der Cannons organisieren müssen, die nun mit ihm am Tisch saßen.

Ihm war langweilig, er war müde und einsam, und nachdem er eine Stunde lang verzweifelt Smalltalk betrieben hatte, verzauberte er sein Handy so, dass es wie wahnsinnig klingelte und verzog sich schnurstracks in die Herrentoilette. Dort ließ er sich gegen die Wand fallen und überlegte, ob er nicht gleich nachhause Apparieren sollte. Morgen lief er diesen Leuten zwar wieder über den Weg – aber er konnte doch bestimmt behaupten, er hätte wegen eines Notfalls in der Familie schnell aufbrechen müssen. _Sei nett zu ihnen_, hatte Pansy ihm aufgetragen und dabei seinen Umhang auf Knitterfalten inspiziert, bevor er überhaupt mit dem Anziehen fertig war. _Wenn du willst, dass sie deinen Vertrag verlängern, dann musst du nach ihren Regeln spielen. Du bist kein Star mehr, und du kannst auch nicht erwarten, dass sie dich wie einen Star behandeln._

Draco hatte gerade den Kostenvoranschlag für die anstehenden Dachreparaturen am Herrenhaus der Malfoys erhalten und stand noch unter Schock. Aber sie hatte sowieso recht. Pansy hatte immer recht, das war das Problem mit ihr: Sie wusste immer ganz genau, wenn er etwas Idiotisches vorhatte. Wenn er damals bei Serge und später bei Blaise auf sie gehört hätte, dann wäre jetzt weder seine Ehe noch sein guter Ruf dahin.

Die Tür ging auf und jemand kam herein. Mit den blitzschnellen Reflexen, die ihn zum besten Sucher Europas gemacht hatten, zog Draco sein Handy aus der Tasche, klappte es auf und tat so, als würde er eine SMS schreiben. Vielleicht hätte er sogar wirklich eine abgeschickt – _Liebste Pan, schick Verstärkung, D._ – doch er war so weitsichtig, dass er ohne seine Lesebrille nicht in das Ding tippen konnte. Und öffentlich mit einer Brille auf der Nase herumlaufen wollte er nicht. Dafür war er doch zu eitel.

Das Älterwerden war verdammt mühsam, besonders bei einer Karriere, in der man mit fünfunddreißig zum alten Eisen gehört und mit vierzig ins Pflegeheim abgeschoben wurde. Er schaute vom Handy hoch und fing zufällig den Blick des Jungen auf, der im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken seine Frisur überprüfte.

"Hey", sagte der Knabe und drehte sich um. "Sie sind doch dieser Quidditch-Spieler, nicht? Tut mir leid, ich steh nicht so auf dieses ganze Sportding, zu viel Rumgefliege, bei dem sich die Kerle gegenseitig in den Dreck werfen. Und dann die Uniformen – sorry. Aber Sie sind doch der Sucher, nicht? Draco Malfoy?"

Die Zauberergesellschaft in Großbritannien war nicht besonders groß, und eine Zeitlang war Draco der populärste Spieler der Liga gewesen. Er war daran gewöhnt, dass ihn wildfremde Leute erkannten.

"Ja", erwiderte er und seufzte. Die Älteren verglichen seinen Stil manchmal mit dem von Arcturus Black. Die Jüngeren dagegen warfen ihm meistens nur vor, wie beschissen England bei der letzten Weltmeisterschaft abgeschnitten hatte – als ob er sich absichtlich eine Woche vor dem Eröffnungsspiel einen Muskelriss im Schultergelenk zugezogen hätte. Und in dieser Saison machten sie ihn für das lausige Spiel der Cannons verantwortlich.

Aber dieser Junge war kein Quidditch-Fan, darauf würde er wetten. In letzter Zeit war Dracos Foto aus ganz anderen Gründen in der Zeitung erschienen.

"Ich hab das Interview mit Ihnen im _Tagespropheten_ gelesen, bei Ihrem Coming-Out. Es war echt –" Der Junge brach ab, vielleicht weil er nach den richtigen Worten suchte, um zu sagen, wie traurig es doch sei, dass Dracos Leben ruiniert war oder wie traurig, dass man ihn in der _Hexenwoche_ hatte outen müssen, bevor Draco öffentlich zugab, was ihm schon mit siebzehn klar gewesen war. "– inspirierend. Ich meine, wie schwierig es ist, als schwuler Zauberer zu leben, und wie Ihre Mitspieler sich für Sie eingesetzt haben. Ich bin damals noch zur Schule gegangen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals was zu meinem Dad gesagt hätte, ich mein, überhaupt irgendwann."

_Merlin auf'm Besen_, dachte Draco, während er zuhörte, _muss der denn nicht mal Luft holen?_ Er überlegte, in welchem Haus dieser Junge wohl gewesen sein mochte. Ganz sicher nicht in Slytherin. Gryffindor? Vielleicht Hufflepuff. Scorpius hatte er nicht mehr gekannt, dafür war er zu alt. Aber sehr viel älter als Scorpius konnte er nicht sein. Nicht, wenn er noch in Hogwarts gewesen war, als Dracos ach so loyales Management die Story über seine Affäre mit Sergei an die Presse hatte durchsickern lassen.

"... aber Sie waren immer einer seiner Lieblingsspieler. Total unfair fand er es, dass man Ihnen die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben wollte, wegen der Weltmeisterschaft. Weil Sie doch nicht spielen konnten und so. Und was ein Mann im Schlafzimmer treibt, sei seine Privatsache, hat er gesagt. Aber die Augen von Serge Ivanovitch stehen doch ziemlich eng beieinander. Fand ich zumindest immer." Jetzt hielt er endlich inne und schnappte nach Luft.

"Danke", sagte Draco höflich und bestimmt. "Ich bin froh, dass bei Ihnen alles gut gegangen ist." Denn so alt, dass er nicht mehr kapierte, wenn jemand mit ihm flirtete, war er dann doch nicht, und dieses hübsche, naive Kerlchen war so gar nicht sein Typ.

Als der Junge endlich verschwand, ließ er den Kopf gegen die Kacheln fallen und stöhnte. Wenn er so eine Gelegenheit ausnützte, oder auch wenn er gar nichts anfing und die Journaille nur davon Wind bekam, dann würden ihn nicht mal mehr die Cannons wollen und er würde das Dach nie abbezahlen können.

Und dann, als ob Dracos schlimmste Alpträume alle auf einmal wahr würden, ging die Tür der letzten Kabine auf, und mit einem fiesen Feixen im Gesicht trat Harry Potter heraus.

"Fuck", sagte Draco mit tonloser Stimme. Er musste nicht erst fragen, ob Potter das Gespräch mit dem Jungen mitbekommen hatte.

"Ja, bitte", erwiderte Potter.

Draco wurde klar, dass Potter vollkommen knülle war, und er hatte ziemlich zugelegt, seit seine Ehe in die Brüche gegangen war. Bei ihm sahen die zusätzlichen Pfunde blöderweise auch noch ganz gut aus. "Ich ziehe das Angebot zurück."

"Typisch Slytherin, nie steht ihr zu euerm Wort." Ganz ohne Vorwarnung stürzte sich Potter auf ihn und drückte Draco gegen die Wand.

Draco hatte weniger Gewicht, aber er war schneller, fitter und stärker. Er wand sich aus dem Griff, packte Potter an den Handgelenken und quetschte sie so, dass die Knochen aneinanderschabten. Potter zuckte zusammen und wollte sich losreißen, doch so einfach kam er Draco nicht davon.

"Du willst vögeln?", fragte er. "Vielleicht hast du ja heute Abend Glück." Er dachte an Serge, der ihn ohne jede Erklärung hatte sitzenlassen, und an Blaise, der die Bilder verkauft hatte, obwohl er versprochen hatte, dass sie nur für private Zwecke wären. Es war nicht schwer, sich vorzubeugen und den stinkheterosexuellen, fetten Harry Potter zu küssen, dessen Frau ihn wegen eines anderen Manns verlassen hatte und der so besoffen war, dass er mit seinen grünen Augen hinter den Brillengläsern schielte.

Zu seiner Überraschung erwiderte Potter den Kuss mit der süßen, leidenschaftlichen Verzweiflung eines Mannes, der sich seit Jahren die immer gleiche Geschichte erzählt und sie doch nie ganz glauben kann. Draco wusste genau, wie sie ging, er kannte die Worte auswendig: Ich bin nicht schwul, ich werde nie schwul sein, ich kann nicht schwul sein. Aber ein Heteromann hätte sich nie so an ihn geschmiegt. Ein Heteromann würde ihn nicht küssen, als käme er endlich zuhause an.

Potter war wie ein Matrose, der nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatte, dass er noch einmal den Hafen findet. Schließlich gab Draco seine Handgelenke frei und zog atemlos seinen Mund weg. Ihm war schwindlig. "Das reicht", sagte er. "Ich vögle keine Heteros."

"Da hab ich was anderes gehört", murmelte Potter und wischte sich den Mund an seinem guten Umhang ab.

Automatisch zog Draco seinen Zauberstab. Obwohl er erregt war, durchzuckte ihn der übermächtige Wunsch, Potter in Grund und Boden zu zaubern. Stattdessen belegte er die Tür mit einem _Alohomora_: Zuschauer konnte sie bei dieser Unterhaltung ganz bestimmt nicht brauchen.

"Sie waren nicht mehr hetero, als ich mit ihnen fertig war." Er achtete darauf, dass seine Stimme nicht zitterte. Sergei hatte so viele Dinge nicht tun wollen, weil Heteromänner so etwas nicht taten: abends privat zusammen Essen gehen, über Nacht bleiben, die Worte _ich liebe dich_ sagen, nicht einmal auf Russisch, nicht einmal, wenn niemand da war, der ihn hören konnte, außer Draco. Damals hatte er sich eingeredet, es wäre egal.

Aber es war nie egal gewesen. Draco hatte ihn vom ersten Tag an geliebt, als Serge ihm scheu und linkisch von der anderen Seite der Kabine zugelächelt hatte. Aber er war nie mehr als ein guter Fick für Serge gewesen, nur jemand, mit dem er im Dunkeln seinen Spaß haben konnte, solange es niemand mitbekam. Als die Geschichte öffentlich wurde, war Serge so schnell wie möglich nach Russland zurück. Es war es ein Wunder, dass er sich beim Apparieren nichts zersplintert hatte.

Die Flucht hatte seinen Namen natürlich nicht aus der Schmierenkampagne heraushalten können. Drei Monate, nachdem er nach Wladiwostok zurückgekehrt war, hatte ein Auto ihn angefahren. Er hatte sich beide Beine so kompliziert gebrochen, dass er nie mehr professionell Quidditch spielen konnte. An seinen schlimmsten Tagen, seinen Todesser-Tagen, war Draco froh darüber. Ihm ging es nicht gut, und deshalb sollte es auch sonst niemandem gut gehen.

"Ich bin ja auch nicht hetero", sagte Potter. "Gott, ich hab das noch nie jemandem gesagt." Er heulte ein bisschen und zitterte, und Draco starrte ihn an.

Vor zwanzig Jahren hätte er dafür gesorgt, dass diese Neuigkeit in jedem noch so kleinen Provinzblatt im magischen England Schlagzeile machte. Potters bester Kumpel, Weasley, war nach Dracos Coming-out gnadenlos gewesen. Draco war es ihm direkt schuldig, dafür jetzt Potter reinzureiten. Potters Ehe war schon im Eimer, aber er konnte immer noch seinen Job verlieren und seine Freunde – arbeitete er nicht irgendwas fürs Ministerium? Ein netter Artikel darüber, wie Potter Draco bei einer Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung für ausgesetzte Crups um Sex angegangen war und auf dem Männerklo geflennt hatte ... Das würde ihn wahrscheinlich komplett erledigen.

Vor zehn Jahre hätte er Potter einfach stehen lassen. Aber der erste Mensch, dem Draco es gesagt hatte, war nicht Serge gewesen oder einer seiner Freunde, auch nicht Malcolm, vor all den Jahren auf der Schule. Er hatte es nicht Onkel Severus gesagt oder seiner Mutter, die ihn bedingungslos liebte. Draco war noch betrunkener gewesen als Potter, und er hatte es seinem Vater gesagt. Und der unnahbare, zynische Lucius Malfoy hatte ihn nachher in die Arme genommen und ihm gesagt, dass das nichts sei, wofür er sich schämen müsste. Und wenn Vater so verständnisvoll sein konnte –

"Dieses Gespräch führen wir besser nicht in der Toilette eines drittklassigen Hotels", sagte Draco. "Komm. Ich bring dich nachhause und mach dir einen Kaffee. Und dann reden wir."

Potter lächelte ihn an, und es war ein nettes Lächeln. Er war zu betrunken, als dass Draco ohne Schuldgefühle mit ihm hätte vögeln können. Aber irgendwann würde Potter ja wieder nüchtern sein.

oOo


End file.
